4x24
by LyingLikeA
Summary: What if up on the rooftop, Ezra didn't get shot, but Aria did? What will happen and how will their relationship be questioned when Aria has an unexpected visitor in the hospital? Includes moments between all of the Montgomery family and Ezra and Ezria justifying their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Aria had gotten shot instead of Ezra? Multichapter.**

Aria POV

"Ezra?" I say as I walk closer to where he is emerging from the doorway. Just as I'm about to ask what he is doing here, A, masked and completely dressed in black like Ezra, except Ezra doesn't have a mask on, steps out on to the rooftop, gun in hand.

"I know who you are!" Ezra announces as he takes a step towards A and A takes a step towards him. The rest of us all step further away. "I know who you are and" Ezra is cut short by gunshots ringing through the air. That's when Ezra runs over to A and starts trying to fight A who appears to be a man. "Ezra!" I call out. He's absolutely crazy for doing this. I hear another two gunshots as Ezra is trying to fight A off, and immediately the worst case scenario comes to mind. Then A drops the gun and Hanna runs over and grabs it. The next thing I know Ezra is on the ground.

Hanna now has the gun pointed firmly at A who just stands and looks at us.

"Take off your mask!" Spencer shouts. "Now!" Hanna adds in. "Take it off!" I say in the final order.

A reaches his hand up to start to remove his mask. I don't know what the others' faces look like right now, but I am sure they are mimicking mine. A mix of fear, terror, relief, and a million other feelings and emotions. That's when A runs over to Hanna and takes the gun out of her hand. He now has it pointed at us again. That's when ezra jumps back in and stretches his arms out in front of all of us in a protective manner. A turns off the safety of then gun and I know he is about to shoot.

"NO!" I shout as I run in front of Ezra. I feel a sharp pain in my side as I realize what just happened. I just took a bullet. But it was worth it. I probably just saved Ezra's life. "ARIA!" I hear Ezra scream. I start to fall over, but Ezra catches me. "No. Aria." Ezra says as he is on the verge of tears.

I reach my hand up to his face to try and hold it, but it turns out to be more of a light brush. "I-I-I-Love-Y-You." I manage to get out before things start to go dark. The last thing I remember is Ezra saying that he loved me too.

**I have written the next chapter and will post it as soon as I hit ten reviews. Or if I don't get ten reviews, I will just post it tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 **(This one is a little longer due to the short, but long, wait.)**

Ezra POV

Aria was just shot. She just took a bullet. For me. It should of been me. I can't believe she did that. I thought she never wanted to see me again, let alone save my life.

"Aria. Please, please, stay with me. Don't go. Please." I manage to get out. I'm sure it's not above a whisper, but I get it out. I'm holding her in my arms right now. As she is dying. The love of my life is dying in my arms right now.

And to think. That could of been me laying where she is if she hadn't jumped in front of me. But I wouldn't have wanted her to feel the pain I am feeling right now. In some ways I think it might be worse. Despite the fact that she just got shot.

"Someone call for help!" I say as I look up to the group.

"I already did." Spencer tells me.

That's when Spencer comes and joins me on the ground next to Aria.

"Come on Aria. You have to stay with us. We need you. I need you. Without you there is no team Sparia." Spencer gets the last sentence out with a slight smile and a slight crack in her voice.

That's when I notice just how much blood Aria is loosing.

I decide to take off my jacket off and roll it into a ball and place it under her head for some support. Then I take my shirt off and wrap it around her abdomen to try and compress the wound to slow the bleeding.

I start to hear some sirens in the distance. Then they start to become even closer.

"You stay here with Aria and we'll go get the paramedics." Spencer says gesturing to the rest of the group.

I only manage to nod my head.

Spencer and all of the other girls walk through the door and steps I had previously entered on.

I continue to hold Aria. I hear fast approaching footsteps.

Several paramedics come running through the door and over to where I am on the ground with Aria.

They quickly put a oxygen mask over Aria's face.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to take a step back." one of the paramedic instructs me.

I don't want to leave Aria, but I know that she needs help. And fast. So I comply.

They immediately get to work. They remove my shirt from around Aria's waist and replace it with some gauze.

"One…Two…Three." I hear them say before they move Aria onto a stretcher.

They lift the stretcher up and start to descend the stairs. I attempt to run after them, but Spencer pulls me back.

"Is that really a good idea?" Spencer asks. "They will question you and you will get caught in the lies sooner or later." She continues.

"I don't care. They can do whatever they want to me. They can fire me from Rosewood. I don't care. I just need to know that she is ok." Spencer lets go of my arm, so I take it as she's giving me permission to go. I give her a slight smile, and then run to catch up with the paramedics.

I get down to the ambulance just as they are about to close the doors.

"Wait!" I practically scream. "I want to come."

"Are you immediate family?" They question.

"No…" I trail off.

"Well then I'm afraid that you can't

"I am her boyfriend though." I quickly lie.

"Ok then. But only since her immediate family isn't here."

"Thank you." I say as I climb into the back of the ambulance.

I sit down in the empty seat next to Aria.

"You're going to be ok. I promise." I say as I take her hand and mine and press a light kiss to it.

The only question is, will I be ok?

**What's going to happen to Aria? Ezra? Next chapter when I hit the 25 reviews mark! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
